


Hanahaki

by the_schneyliciousaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, I Don't Even Know, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, idek, some shit i wrote while at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: Mila Babicheva suffers from Hanahaki Disease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is just some things i spiced up while i'm working so it's not any good. I don't even know the plot. XD

_Mila Babicheva suffers from Hanahaki Disease._

Yuri was the first to discover.

They are flower petals Yuri didn’t recognize, but there was Mila on the locker, coughing them out, covering her mouth as she clutches the sides where her heart is-- he was immediately next to her, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she sobs, tears streaming her porcelain cheeks onto the floors, she holds onto him and beg him not to tell anyone, that she doesn’t want to be pitied, doesn’t need it because- because only people who are not loved suffer from this disease.

Mila kept insisting she’s fine, she only needs a few moments, but her coughing got worse and she was crying already, “Please promise you won’t tell anyone, Yuri.” She was taken by another series of coughing fits and Yuri never wanted to see her again like this, she was always strong, always teasing, always bouncy but right now she looks so fragile, as if one touch would destroy her.

“I promised.” He makes some stupid excuse to Yakov and let Mila skipped practice that day.

The next day, Mila arrived to practice cheerfully, still chirpy even though she was getting loudly scolded by Yakov, they didn’t talk, and the red head was busy skating after Yakov shouted at her. Yuri never bothers, he was the same when he has a lot of things in his mind, but nevertheless Mila kisses his cheeks softly during break, thanking him.

“It’s Lily.” He said the next day to Mila who blinks at him, “The flowers you are coughing. It’s lily. Otabek said its Kazakhstan’s national flower or something. They’re beautiful.” The other only grin and there was mirth in her eyes and she was chuckling softly, “Thank you, Yuri.”

“Mm.”

“I already know its Lily though.”

“Fuck off old hag.”                                   

He saw how people treat those with Hanahaki, they treat them kindly, in a way it’s also pity, some people are kind to them because they have unrequited love, or their love is not answer so the least you can do is be kind to them. He now understands why Mila doesn’t want anyone to know.

Mila is strong.

Mila doesn’t need to be pitied.

Hanahaki is a chronic disease, incurable unless the other person accepts your feelings. He saw JJ coughing those flowers during one of their competition, red petals spilling from his lips and Yuri thought he look beautiful, he even snap a picture, JJ sleeping with those flowers on his mouth, do they work as drool as well? He’ll ask Mila.

“No, stupid. It means we are dreaming about them and our heart is aching even in sleep.”

“Stop your poetic shit.”

“Try again when you’re the one coughing flowers.”

Mila bolts out of practice half the time, clutching her mouth, careful not to let any petals fall off, being angry at herself for missing practices, Yuri tells him to just come out with it, Mila only smiles.

“Coach Yakov!”

Mila’s voice rang through the rink and everyone was turning to look at the commotion, Yuri looks up from his phone to look at Mila grinning at Coach Yakov, “I have Hanahaki~ disease.” She said, surprising everyone and the old man blinks at him, “What?”

“That one where you cough up flower petals and it hurts so much so I may be bolting out of practice every now and then.” She said before grinning at him and walking away, Yuri can only watches after her.

“I thought you don’t want anyone to know.”

Mila sips on her drink, smiling at him, “I decided to free myself of this disease.”

“What? You gonna get over your guy?”

“No. what I mean is what people think of this disease- do you really get to be sad and lonely when you have this disease? No! I want to prove that I am happy while having this dieases.”

“You’re not happy.” Because Hanahaki is the worst shit of disease there is, heaping insult upon injury, shoving in the patient face that their loved ones doesn’t feel the same way. That there must be something wrong with them not to be loved that way.

“Watch me.”

Yuri watches her skate at the center of the rink, placing her arms above her head, grinning wide, “Well I’m here! I’m Mila Babicheva and I decided to be happy even though I suffer from one sided love!”

Mila winks playfully at him and Yuri tries to hide his smile by putting on his hoodie. Damn that old hag for being _so fucking strong_.

Mila started to post instagram pictures.

Of herself. With a mouth full of flowers, it was beautiful and half the people commenting thought it was artificial flowers, one of those art aesthetics thing.

But one day she wrote, short and brave “I have Hanahaki.”

Yuri could never be more proud than that. He told Otabek about Mila all the time, bragging her- bragging how he has a friend who have Hanahaki and yet still so strong.

Mila also starts to cough harder during practice, hunching on one side as she coughs wildly, eyes tearing up every time she did so but somehow she looks beautiful, and no- Yuri is not being sadistic or such but the redhead surrounded in flowers and ice looks so breathtaking. “Mila.”

“Hmmm?”

“Who is it?” Yuri asked one day, picking up the flower petals on the ice, “Your one sided love?”

“Secret.”

He tried the next day, “Was it JJ?”

“If it’s J, we both won’t be coughing flower petals~”

“J? when are you close with him?”

“Oh. Don’t you know? We’re both in love with idiot people.”

“You knew who he is in love with? Who?”

“Secret~”

He tried again the next day, “Michele?”

Mila laughs, “As if I’ll like that sister-complex.”

And the next day, “Is it Georgi?”

Mila scoffs, “Georgi can forever suffer heartbreak for all Icare.”

“Victor?”

Mila make a ewwd face, “I’m not into flashy gay skaters.”

He spent the whole month, naming names of skater and hockey players he can think of but Mila always rebutted them with one witty reply or a snort.

It gets worse.

Since this shit is unexplainable, the reason why Mila is in hospital room is unexplainable as well. The day was normal, with Mila’s coughing fits, but around noon time, Mila had double over and cough as if her life depended on it.

Yuri had never seen so many petals at once.  

“D-Don’t tell the Kazahkstan hot stuff please.”

And suddenly it all fits. The kind of flower. All the skaters he knows but not one thing about Beka. How Mila reacts whenever he was on the phone with the Kazakh man.

“Oh. I am soooo telling him.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, JJ suffers from Hanahaki because of Yuri. I hc him and Mila as best buds xD I bet they're tweeting and snap-chatting all the time.


End file.
